


Small moments [vid]

by KaitoKuroiRico



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drabble, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2579663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoKuroiRico/pseuds/KaitoKuroiRico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this weird moment when you make a mini fanvids on pairing you don't even ship and in the process you begin to kind of like it O_O xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small moments [vid]




End file.
